


Touch

by tenecty



Series: Somewhere in between Hogwarts and you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, markhyuck, nerd! mark, snarky! donghyuck, supposed to be a one shot that ended up being chaptered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecty/pseuds/tenecty
Summary: Ravenclaws usually don't mix with Slytherins; and the Big War between the blues and greens, all caused by a impulsive raven and a snobbish pure blood Slytherin, perfectly proves the statement.Alternatively, the love story between Mark and Donghyuck during their seven years in Hogwarts.





	1. THE BIG WAR

**Author's Note:**

> markhyuck feels hit once again because the year is ending and mark is LEAVING lord let me LIVE. Comments are very much appreciated and i hope you like this :)
> 
>  
> 
> social media:  
> [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)

Mark smiles as he crosses the field to reach the entrance of the gates. They stand tall and magnificent, iron with no rust, shiny and strong. The winged boars used to scare Mark, but after seven years, they don’t seem so bad after all; their intricate designs only awing Mark at the excellent craftsmanship.

 

“Mark!” A shout screams from across the yard as he enters the school compound. Mark rolls his eyes as he watches his favourite Gryffindor, Lucas, wave at him madly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_PART I, THE BEGINNING_ **

_ I don’t know how I can withstand you _

_ Even I’m shocked over how I’m being, it’s true _

 

Mark has always been quiet. Being the muggle-born he is, he found it even harder to integrate into Hogwarts, with those snobbish purebloods’ constant teasing of “mudbloods” and their low status, mocking at his supposed limited magic. Mark had chose to keep quiet, as many idiots did, and the constant bullying had almost wore him down. 

 

That was, until Lucas. 

 

Lucas, was the complete opposite. He is a pure blood; his entire family had gone through Hogwarts, having made quite a name for themselves. The Wongs had a particular reputation with the teachers. 

 

Although many, like Moon Taeil, their Potion’s teacher, have taught many from the Wong line, and would roll their eyes at their loudness, they are always fond of these caring and open hearted people, caring for them like their very own children.

 

Lucas is loud and what not, but he isn’t obnoxious, nor is he arrogant. He’s surprisingly humble and incredibly smart (it’s a wonder he isn’t in Ravenclaw), not to mention his good looks; everyone looked up to him, _ listened _ to him. 

 

Which is why people like the Malfoys snickered, but halted their bullying scheme, when they heard that Lucas had stood up for Mark, and had taken the other under his wing. They merely mocked him for “showing the pathetic little half-blood some mercy”, but were all bark and no bite. 

 

Their mockeries never fazed Lucas. It didn’t stop him from hanging out with Mark and making him feel at home. And Mark’s muggle background would never,  _ ever _ make him feel embarrassed of being Mark’s best friend, as the bullies hope their mockeries would. 

 

The two stuck very close together ever since second year, and life was starting to look a little better for Mark.

 

That is, until a certain train arrived. 

  
  
  


The new first years that came in that year, looked small and innocent, and Mark wanted to squish their faces. He could tell some were muggle-borns, and his heart was already reaching out, wanting to protect them. Which he did. 

  
  


The boy was called Renjun, who would later be sorted into his house, Ravenclaw. The poor boy was simply trying to get his books out of his locker; it was too tall for him. The next thing he knew, he was pushed on the floor and laughed at, a boy with a teasing smirk waving his wand, lifting the books up with easy magic. 

 

“Wingardium Leviosa! We don’t do things the muggle way here, mudblood!” The boy had laughed, snickering, receiving thuds on the back as encouragement, from the arrogant pure blooded Slytherins walking by, laughing along. 

 

Mark had just finished his History class, and had happened to walk past the hallway. He glares at the boy, and in a burst of rage, walks up, picks the poor boy up, and throws a punch at the Slytherin. 

  
  


And oh boy, did it become big news. As in,  _ big _ , big news. 

 

It was basically a declaration of war. 

 

The Ravenclaws, saw Mark as their pride and honour. Although only in his second year, he was known as the  _ most  _ intelligent Ravenclaw in the past ten years, by far outsmarting his batchmates  _ and _ seniors. He was praised by every teacher, no matter the house. He was the embodiment of what made Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws. 

 

The boy, who he later found out was called Donghyuck, was part of the huge Slytherin Lee family. Full, pure blooded, they were good friends with the Malfoys, always sticking together to figure out ways to manipulate an unassuming Hufflepuff to do their duties. Anyone who went up against a Lee, would mean going up against the Malfoys, which would in turn, mean declaring a war on the entire Slytherin house. 

 

So the Blue and Greens clashed. The Gryffindors sided with the Ravenclaws after a week, given that they saw honesty in the act, and courage in standing up for the good. (Also because Lucas couldn’t stop complaining about those sneaky Slytherins, proclaiming that as Gryffindors they shouldn’t just sit by and watch, when  _ something _ should be done.)

 

The Hufflepuffs kept mum, they only wanted peace. So while one corner of the hall was silent and happy as they always were, the other three long tables were at a constant argument with each other. 

 

The war continued, sneaky tricks along the hallways, magic heavy in the air as Expelliarmus became overused, books and papers, quills and inks, flying everywhere. The houses were playing hard, to get the revenge they wanted. 

 

A certain potions class gave a break to the war. One of the Slytherins, Na Jaemin, thought it was an excellent idea, to  ‘accidentally’ add an extra element, and then exchange it with his Ravenclaw classmate, and it exploded, hurting the poor, unassuming girl.

 

Mr. Moon, was extremely displeased, ranting all the way as he got the girl to the infantry, dragging Jaemin, to the headmaster’s office, yelling and screaming and complaining to the headmaster, Lee Taeyong, that  _ this war has got to stop _ , or he will  _ quit and leave _ . No one wants Moon Taeil to leave. He is the best Potions master in the country. Hogwarts was privileged to have him.

 

So Taeyong had Johnny and Jaehyun, two of his trusted teachers, to do an investigation. After a few long days, the teachers finally brought in the very two who started this entire controversy: Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck. 

  
  


“You have the same surnames. You’re from the same family tree-” 

 

“We are  _ not _ the same. He is a half blood.” Donghyuck interrupts, snapping, practically spitting out the word,  _ half blood _ .  

 

Taeyong clears his throat, his eyes glaring at the imprudent first year, whose head was held high. He pushes up his specs and takes a closer look at the small boy, who was unfazed by the headmaster and teachers, not the least afraid of the consequences.

 

Taeyong could tell the pure ambition and cunningness in the boy. He could see the potential in him. A small boy, managed to rally an entire house to wage a war. That was some raw leadership right there. Taeyong was amused. 

 

He clears his throat. “Lee Donghyuck. You may be a Slytherin, but may I tell you this: even the Slytherins have a line to keep to, and the line is drawn  _ here _ . Please, even the  _ purebloods _ , must show some respect to their teachers and headmaster.” 

 

Donghyuck keeps quiet. 

 

“Now, I want this war to end  _ immediately _ . The both of you will receive detention-” 

 

“What?” Donghyuck exclaims, eyes wide with disbelief, mouth twisting with huge displeasure. Mark mirrors the expression, but says nothing, head still bowed. 

 

Taeyong narrows his eyes, and continues, “And, Mr. Seo, please place a warning on the noticeboard: that should anyone play anymore pranks for the rest of the year, they will be punished. And the worst,” Taeyong pushes himself up and leans forward, his dark eyes sending little creeps of fears into both the students’ hearts, “expelled.” 

 

Mark gulps. Donghyuck huffs in annoyance, crossing his arms. But he doesn’t say anything. 

 

“Also,” Taeyong leans back in his leather chair, taking out his paperwork he needed to fill up, “The two of you will share a room, to teach you how to live in  _ harmony _ . No arguments,” He stares at Donghyuck, “And I expect  _ no _ trouble. Is that clear?” 

 

“Yes sir.” They both mumble. 

 

“Speak up.” 

 

“Yes sir.” They say louder, glaring at each other. Taeyong tries to suppress a smile.

  
  


So, the war ceases, and Mark and Donghyuck became roommates. 

 

They nearly fought every day. Donghyuck would scream offensive things at him, mocking his half-blood status, calling him a “mugger”, studying too hard. Mark would simply glare at him in silent anger, sometimes throwing his bag on the floor, or purposefully slamming the room door as he makes his way to his safe haven, the Ravenclaw common room. 

 

Eventually, they both got tired. But they still hated each other’s presence. So they settled into a new routine.

 

Mark would study till late at night, around 12am, before making his way through the dark hallways, sliding into the room silently. He would then wake at 5am, to go to the gardens, sketching some herb plants, or have a walk around the pond, enjoying the serene peace, before jogging to the Great Hall at 7.30am for breakfast. 

 

The two hardly met or saw each other, only a few glimpses of the other’s shadow when they accidentally bumped into each other in the hallways between classes. But other than that, they hardly crossed paths. 

  
  


“That’s a little  _ unhealthy, _ don’t you think?” Lucas had commented when Mark mumbled this, as he laid down on the grass patch, enjoying the light breeze, eyes watching the clouds float by, against the pink sky. Mark was sitting next to him, reading a book as he leaned contentedly against a tree. 

 

The last of their end of year examinations had just passed, and the two were enjoying a relaxing evening on the Friday. Mark hummed in reply, avoiding Lucas’ question, pretending to be have turned his concentration back to his book.  

 

“Mark.” Lucas whined. 

 

“What.” Mark replied tiredly, pushing his glasses up as he looks up from his book. 

  
“Maybe you should start talking to him. This whole routine is going to be unhealthy for you; you barely get 5 hours of sleep and you’re only 14.” Lucas complains in his whining way, though concern is laced in his voice. 

  
  


“He’s right.” A voice comes from behind them. 

 

Mark jumps at the voice, the lilting laughter flowing from above him. He turns to see Ten, one of Lucas’ Thai cousins, perched precariously on a tree branch, one of his legs propped up as he leans against the main trunk, tossing an apple as he stares meaningfully at the younger. 

 

Ten was a few years older than them, in year five. He had always looked out for the two, even though he was in Slytherin. He was one of the nicer of the entire lot, and he didn’t always agree with how things worked in his house. He may be cunning, and a little ruthless, extremely competitive during exam periods, but he never lost his humanity, and was always kind to Mark, even during the Big War their respective houses had. 

 

“Doyoung absolutely hated me too, but look where we are.” He says, as he catches the Ravenclaw from the corner of his eye, swiftly jumping down the tree, his green cloak floating gracefully behind him. “Hey idiot!” He calls, and the other picks up his pace, fumbling with his books as he jogs up towards them. 

 

“Hi Doyoung.” The two younger ones chorused as Ten places a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead as soon as he reaches them, a light blush tainting Doyoung’s smooth, porcelain cheeks. 

 

“Hello.” He smiles at them, before turning to glare at his boyfriend. “You  _ said _ , we were going to Hogsmeade.” 

 

“And we are. Who told you we weren’t?” Ten smiles cheekily, steering the other towards the gates. “See you! Lucas! Don’t get into trouble or I’m telling your mum!” 

 

“You can try!” Lucas shouts back cheekily, watching the couple bicker at each other, whilst sweetly holding hands and exchanging occasional kisses. Very sweet. 

  
  


“Hey-” He turns around to comment about them to Mark, but the other is no longer paying attention to his friends. Eyes on a particular green cloak, flowing from the gentle breeze, across the field, its owner laughing with his head thrown back, eyes like crescents, the sun oddly glowing perfectly on his tanned skin. 

 

“Maybe I’ll try.” Mark says, before without thinking. 

 

“What?” Lucas asked, confused. Sometimes, Mark’s mind worked ahead of itself, and Lucas could never quite understand Mark. He was politely different in terms of Mark’s intelligence.

 

“Nothing.” Mark mumbles, shifting his glasses, looking back down at his book, the words jumbling up and making no sense, his eyebrows pulled tight. 

  
  
  
  
  


He doesn’t need to create an opportunity to talk to Donghyuck. The opportunity presents itself. 

 

It was two, three weeks after that talk with Lucas, and Mark has tried, really, he has. But he can’t seem to catch the other, even though there were few of them that had remained. 

 

School had ended and it was break, but Mark had decided to stay at Hogwarts, to study a little, and have some time to himself. Surprisingly, Donghyuck, although a year one, remained behind too. 

  
  
  


It was late, 12am, and although he has broken the after hours rule many times, and the professors and ghosts don’t really give a damn, knowing that he has no ill intentions, he still always walks with caution and tension. And then, usually, he slips into the room, the quiet and calm helping him relax a little.

 

But tonight, the usual calm air is broken into pieces as soft sniffles sound from the bed next to Mark’s. The door creaks open, and as much as Donghyuck would like to hide his tears, it was hard, given that he was just sobbing a few seconds ago. 

 

Mark awkwardly tiptoes into the room, placing his bag on their shared desk. Mark’s end of the table was always neat; while Donghyuck’s was always messy, with books strewn all over, a toppled ink bottle or two. 

 

Today, he sees an opened letter, on top of all the books, the red seal pried open messily. He sees the ink on the parchment a little smudged. He sees a large ‘Lee’ on the top of the page, and his heart breaks a little. 

 

His muggle parents were not like him. They never understood him, and had always been politely different. But they loved him as much as he loved them, and they always tried to provide the best for him, even managing to send him to Hogwarts, despite the high school fees and hard ways they had to go through, to find connections. They sent him letters everyday and never failed to put a “Love,” at the end of every one of their letters. 

 

He knew little of Donghyuck’s family, besides the fact that they were a line of snobbish, royal nobles back in the day, and that they were one of the most untainted bloods in history. One thing he knows for sure, however, is that pure bloods always had high expectations of their children, and the Lees were no different, especially with their reputation at stake. 

 

He also knew that Donghyuck was called in earlier that day, to Taeyong’s office, once the results were released. Lucas, always being updated with the latest gossip, had casually commented that Donghyuck’s name was at the end of the rankings. He can put two to two together, and could briefly figure out why Donghyuck was crying. 

  
  
  


“Donghyuck?” Mark calls softly, approaching the bed carefully. The name rolls funny on his tongue. He realises he has never  _ actually _ said his roommate’s name before. He usually curses him in his mind, but has never said the name out loud. 

 

“Donghyuck?” He says even quieter, as he moves closer. The other scoots closer to the wall, pulling his blanket up higher. 

 

“I’m fine.” He hisses. 

 

Mark rolls his eyes. “You’re not.” 

 

“I am.” 

 

“No, you’re not.” 

 

“I said-” And Mark hears the crack in his voice. It is the most heartbreaking sound in the world; the sound of someone on the verge of tears, the sound of someone trying to hide their pain. 

 

“And I said, you’re not.” Mark whispers as he self-invites himself to sit on the bed, lifting the other up. He was scrawny, but Donghyuck was even lighter than he was. 

 

The younger’s hair was matted against his forehead, his eyelashes long, tears streaming down his face, nose running, and lips pursed together in a determination to not show his weak side. Mark stares at him, not knowing what to say. He was never a comforter. So he mumbles what he knows. 

 

“You know, there are three different types of tears: psychic, basal and reflex. Psychic tears are tears of joy or relief; basal tears are tears to ensure our eyes are moisturised, and reflex tears are the tears that appear when you chop up onions. They all have different chemical makeups, so different structures. They tell different things. Fisher, a researcher on tears once said that ‘ Tears are the medium of our most primal language in moments as unrelenting as death, as basic as hunger and as complex as a rite of passage.’” Mark says this, all in one breath, staring into the eyes that look back at him with equal interest. 

 

There is silence as they just stare into each other’s orbs, words hanging in the air. The mistiness in Donghyuck’s eyes subside a little. No more tears drop. He just stares at Mark, huddled in his blanket, knees up against his chest, back against the wall, head placed on his knees as his dark eyes watch Mark. 

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Donghyuck asks after a few minutes. 

 

“I...did it?” Mark stutters back, almost shocked that the other can actually  _ talk _ . 

 

“No, but it’s interesting. Have you actually seen their structure?” 

 

“What?” Mark blinks back, confused. 

 

Donghyuck huffs in annoyance, moving closer. “Have you seen what they actually look like? You said their structures are different, depending on their type.” 

 

“I...no. But I can show you. There’s a microscope-”

 

“What’s a microscope?” Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows.    
  


“I...er. Microscopes are  optical instruments used for viewing very small objects, such as mineral samples or animal or plant cells, typically magnified several hundred times.” Mark recites, like it’s common knowledge. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Yea.” Mark replies, awkwardly. 

  
  


“Do you feel better?” 

“Are you a nerd?” 

 

They ask this at the same time, and Mark blinks in surprise, before a corner of his mouth tilts up. 

 

“What kind of question is that?” 

 

“A genuine one.” Donghyuck retorts, in a heartbeat. 

 

Mark actually starts to laugh, this time, smiling widely. In his heart, a tiny bloom of happiness sprouts, as he watches a smile form on his roommate. 

  
  
  
  


The line of connection begins, and although they frequently squabbled, Mark found himself finding less and less to hate about Donghyuck. The other was sarcastic, witty to the point of charming; his clever answers always rendering the teachers speechless, as they shake their heads, trying to hide their smiles.

 

Donghyuck had oddly requested that they be roommates again for the second year, and third year and fourth year, and so on and so forth, and they became inseparable, joined to the hip.

 

Mark began to discover things that made him  _ like _ Donghyuck more and more. He found himself often admiring the younger’s capacity to captivate large audiences; Mark always found it difficult to speak in front of many people, and would rather do behind the scenes work, locked away in the library or classrooms. 

 

Donghyuck displayed natural leadership, and paired together with his unusual talent for Qudditch, he has led his team to win many matches, fair and square. He has been hailed a hero by the Slytherins, and even the other houses grudgingly recognise his astounding ability. 

  
  


Donghyuck could talk and talk and talk, but as soon as he reaches his room, he would become quiet, sitting next to Mark, enjoying the silence between the two of them. Who would have thought there would be a quiet side to this chaotic Slytherin?

  
  


Mark also no longer did his work in the common rooms, but did it in, instead, in the comfort of his own room,  _ their _ room. 

 

He would do his work quietly, poring over books, glasses pushed up frequently as they slid down. He uses one ink specifically, a dark blue one, writing cursively as he took notes from the books he borrowed from the library. 

 

Mark never studied  _ just _ for his examinations. His crave for knowledge never was truly satisfied. He would often stay up late to fully understand the concepts of wands and their owners and the spells; the chemistry, the history, the concepts. He would go up to teachers from the higher years, earnestly asking questions that they happily answered, although a little taken back that a child of 14 wanted to understand the mechanisms of Alchemy. 

 

He topped the school consistently, and with its effect, Donghyuck’s grades also started to rise, as Mark began to personally tutor him for his subjects, heart tired of listening to Donghyuck cry at the end of every term, unable to go home. 

 

Donghyuck would hum in his honey voice a soft tune, while Mark explained to him the chemistry and practicality of Herbology. They pored over books together, and although Donghyuck didn’t have the equal passion as Mark did for knowledge, he listened well, and naturally performed well in his school exams. 

 

Mark was happy, and not just because his ‘student’ was doing well. Donghyuck had begun to cry less, and was allowed to go home more. Mark, somehow, just felt lighter, even though he was very lonely during the school breaks, a skip in his steps when he found out that Donghyuck had topped his level for Herbology during third year, and the letter sent at the end of that year had Donghyuck bursting into tears of joy, soaking up Mark’s shirt—instead of the usual tears of sorrow that seeped into his pillow. 

  
  
  
  


Mark soon found himself becoming acquaintances with more and more Slytherins; namely Na Jaemin, the stupid boy who made him and Donghyuck room together, Zhong Chenle and Lee Jeno (though he was the sweetest boy on earth, he has no idea why he was sorted into Slytherin; he will ask Mr. Jung, a Magical Theory teacher, to explain the works of the Sorting Hat, the next time he sees him.) 

 

In return, Donghyuck finds himself amongst the Ravenclaws, infuriating the eagle door knocker as he teases him, making all the Ravenclaws roar with laughter. He finds himself amongst the Gryffindor as well, and although Lucas welcomed him, the rest were a little hesitant, taking into his account his past bullying history. 

 

But soon, none of them could resist his charms, and Donghyuck found himself chattering with the loud Gryffindors along the hallways, discussing earnestly with the Ravenclaws; Mark just a little behind him, as he kept an eye on the other, whilst discussing various theories of Potion Chemistry with fellow Ravenclaws, Renjun and Winwin. 

  
  


But as they grew closer, Mark found a thorn amidst the roses, poking at his heart. He always saw a happy smile on the boy’s face, bright and sunny. Even in the dorms, though he had cried, he never really told Mark  _ why _ , always just brushing it off, coaxing Mark to tell him facts, claiming it soothes him. And for a while, Mark got swept along in the game, until one day he stopped. 

 

Because he realised; he knows  _ nothing _ about Donghyuck. 

  
  


What his family is like. What life at home was like. Life before Hogwarts. He hardly scraped the surface of Donghyuck’s history, and the depth of his character. He doesn’t know the pains of the other. 

 

He doesn’t understand why Donghyuck looks like he wants to dig a hole everytime he gets a letter from his parents. He doesn’t understand why Donghyuck still hangs out with the Malfoys although he has made it clear that he  _ hates _ them. He doesn’t understand the look of complete pain that crosses Donghyuck’s face when he started getting consistent top three for his grades. 

 

Donghyuck was more and more of a mystery; and the more Mark knew about him, the more he found himself confused and lost in a galaxy full of stars. Mainly because every time Mark wanted to ask more, pry a little more, Donghyuck’s shining eyes and sunshine smile would sweep him away and he would forgot what he was here for in the first place. 

 

But that’s what he liked about Donghyuck, as much as he hated it. 

 

That Donghyuck was not as readable as everyone was; he is a mystery yet to be discovered, for Mark to learn of. A constant darkness that Mark tried to shed light on, but could not. It was intriguing, and Mark loved it. 


	2. MY FIRST AND LAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY FIRST AND LAST  
> —my time with you builds up  
> i remember the trembling of my fingertips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark's version of let's get this bread is LeT"S G(e)T iT" with a silent 'e'
> 
>  
> 
> social media:  
> [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)

**_PART II, MY FIRST AND LAST_ **

_ My time with you builds up _ _  
_ _ I remember the trembling of my fingertips _

  
  


September, and the autumn leaves were falling. His final year in Hogwarts. He’s sure he will miss it. “Lucas!” He shouts back, grinning at the other with equal passion. “Donghyuck just arrived, I saw him racing that pretty Ravenclaw down the hallway.” Lucas says as they part, climbing up the steps to the Great Hall, a gleam in his eyes. 

 

Mark rolls his eyes, saying, “His name is  _ Jungwoo _ , and for the  _ last _ time, I am not helping you get into his pants.” 

 

“I didn’t ask, but since you offered-” His words are cut short as Mark speeds up, not wanting to hear the rest of it, Lucas running to catch up, cackling into his ear.

 

He slides into a seat next to Renjun in the Great Hall. The boy and him had a special connection, ever since that Big War eons ago, and they suited each other well, though sometimes he wonders if Renjun should have been a Slytherin, his retorts as sharp as Donghyuck’s. 

 

Speaking of which, the other had just come in, out of breath. 

 

The first thing Mark’s sharp eyes notice is his body. Donghyuck’s body had toned out nicely during the holidays; his cloak no longer bigger than he was, his shoulders able to fill them out. His skin was also tanner, a lot warmer, and although it seems like he has transformed some fats into muscles, his cheeks had not lost their chubbiness, and Mark thanks  _ Merlin _ for that. 

 

He is a little out of breath, but as soon as he enters the hall, he is crashed by Jungwoo, who follows after him, both of them laughing hysterically. After speaking a few words, they part ways, and Donghyuck’s eyes travel from Jungwoo’s back to the Ravenclaw table; his adoring smile meeting Mark’s smiling eyes. 

  
  


The first day of school was always boring for the seventh years, the only thing actually exciting was the Sorting Ceremony, as they had cute, little first years join their table. 

 

Mark had much to do, having started a muggle-born club. It was in other words, a protection squad, but also an actual club, where the elder muggle-borns helped the new first years integrate into Hogwarts, un derstanding the magic better, and included free tutoring. 

 

It started off rocky, receiving much criticisms from purebloods, but eventually, Taeyong silenced them. It was a good plan after all, given that Taeyong had always wanted to have a harmonious community, to blur the lines dividing the school. 

 

He settled into a seat in the Ravenclaw common room, planning and assigning buddies to all the new first years, creating a schedule for all of them, fully absorbed in the lines and names, timings and swooping letters he draws on the creamy parchment.

 

His thoughts are interrupted as he hears laughter from the other side of the door. Winwin looks up from the navy blue couch near the fire, giving Mark a knowing smile, before turning back to his book. One leg crossed over the other, glasses at the bridge of his nose, book in one hand, which was rested on his knee, Mark can see why that Slytherin Yuta liked Winwin so much; he looked like a prince. 

 

He waits at his seat, however, not making a move, straining his ears as he places his head on his chin, listening for the sounds on the other side of the door. 

  
  


The eagle door knocker huffs and gives the riddle. He  _ hates _ it when Donghyuck comes. 

 

“Three Goddesses were sitting in a Temple. Their names were Truth, who always told the truth, Lie, who always lied, and Wisdom, who sometimes lied and sometimes told the truth. A visitor asked the one on the left:

"Who is sitting next to you?"

**"Truth," she answered.**

Then he asked the one in the middle:

"Who are you?"

**"Wisdom," the middle goddess answered.**

Lastly, he asked the one on the right:

"Who is your neighbor?"

**"Lie," she replied.**

And so, the visitor knew exactly which goddess was which.

Can you figure it out?” 

 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes as the Ravenclaws burst into a flurry of discussion. 

 

“What goddess would have a visitor ask their identity? The mockery, the ridiculousness of it, door knocker!” Donghyuck exclaimed dramatically, hitting the eagle. 

 

“Excuse me, young man,  _ do not  _ touch my head, and how would I know? It’s just a riddle, it doesn’t have to be so realistic.” 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, and just as he was about to start screaming, the door opens, and the door knocker sighs in relief. 

 

“Hyuck, don’t infuriate him, please.” Mark says easily, as he breezes out, nodding to his juniors as they stare at him in awe.

 

Donghyuck breaks into a smile. “Mark, Mark, Mark. Long time no see! Seriously though, why don’t you answer any of my owls?” Donghyuck asks as he catches up with Mark, striding next to him, his green cloak flowing. 

 

Mark rolls his eyes. They have had this conversation thousands of times. What would his parents think of if they see tens of owls just sitting quietly on their porch? He told the office to reject all owls sent to his muggle home. He just wants some peace and quiet. 

 

“Where do you want to go?” 

 

“I was thinking the astronomy tower? The night sky is going to be clear today, Mr. Qian said so.” Donghyuck says casually, chattery as per usual, skipping down the hallways. “My little brother arrived this morning.” 

 

“Oh?” Mark asks, equally casually, though he knows now exactly why Donghyuck would want to go to the secluded astronomy tower. 

 

 

 

They finally arrive, and Mark places his books on the cold floor, leaning against the tower, as he sits cross legged, waiting for Donghyuck to, as per usual, lie down in the space next to him, hands bracing the back of his head, as his shiny, gleaming eyes watch the night sky. But instead, Donghyuck plops down next to him, sitting upright, sighing as he twists his cloak. 

 

“Any extraordinary, muggle facts about the stars tonight?” Donghyuck asks, his head leaned against the chilling marble of the tower. 

 

Mark looks up at the sky, and his keen eyes spot his favourite constellation. 

 

He points it out to Donghyuck, who lifts his head and stares at the collection of stars with interest. 

 

“The Orion constellation is  named after the hunter in Greek mythology, it is anything but stealthy. Orion, which is located on the celestial equator, has numerous stars, including Alnilam, Mintaka and Alnitak, which makes up Orion’s belt. They are mostly bright, young, blue giants, with the exception of Betelgeuse, which that red one over there. Greek mythology claims that  Orion proclaimed himself to be the greatest hunter in the world, much to the dismay of Hera, the wife of Zeus. She had a scorpion kill him, for mockery’s sake and Zeus put Orion into the sky as consolation.” 

 

Mark turns to look at Donghyuck, whose eyes are still kept trained on the stars. He looked  _ beautiful _ as always; the night sky reflected in his dark orbs, the gentle slope of his nose, his pretty pink lips slightly parted, his hair caramel brown instead of black. His hand rises midway, badly wanting to run his hairs through the younger’s hair, to feel the soft locks against his cold fingers. 

 

“You changed your hair colour.” Mark comments, dropping his hand, heat rising as he looks away. 

 

“Yeah.” Donghyuck breathes out, looking down. 

 

“Do you….do you want to talk about it? About whatever it is?” Mark asks slowly. “I haven’t have anything to put in the sky as a consolation, but you have me listening.” He adds on, earnestly. 

 

Donghyuck stares at the honest, a little desperate look on Mark’s face. His lips tilted down, face flushed from the cold, flustered as usual. He laughs, short, fingers brushing quickly at the edges of Mark’s mouth, pushing them up in a comical way. Mark doesn’t flinch at all, and he sees a small smile on Donghyuck’s downturned lips. 

 

“Don’t look so sad, Markie. It’s fine.” 

 

“No, it’s not.” Mark whispers, looking deep into the other’s eyes, his own reflection staring back at him.

 

Donghyuck doesn’t say anything, dropping his hand, humming in agreement. A few years ago, he would have denied that he was crying, but now he never does, because he knows that with Mark, he is as transparent as glass. So he let’s the first tears fall, and stays silent, swallowing his sobs. 

 

Mark watches Donghyuck cry, head bowed, tears staining his ivory green cloak. For the millionth time, he wishes he would put away whatever anxiety or fear that he has, and touch Donghyuck, hugging him, comforting him. He knows Donghyuck likes it; he sees him clinging onto all his friends all the time. But maybe Donghyuck sensed the resistance in him, and never initiated, nor requested such physical love. 

 

Mark plays with the corners of his books, eyes turning to the night sky, wishing he had something to say. His words, however, are stuck in his throat, and he keeps quiet. 

 

He saw Donghyuck’s pain. He saw the pain cross the other’s face when his brother, Jisung, got sorted into Hufflepuff. He saw the panic set in. He saw the fear in Jisung’s eyes. 

 

 

It took a while, a little coaxing from Mark, before Donghyuck starts to spill just the tip of the iceberg of everything. 

 

“It’s just, Jisung being a Hufflepuff. The Slytherins hate Hufflepuffs. Everything’s going to be a mess.” Donghyuck takes a deep breath closing his eyes. “I

 

“And then to make things worse, during one of those socialising parties, we just all got drunk, Jaemin, Jeno, everyone. I wasn’t completely aware I just...They caught me making out with Jaemin and made this whole  _ fuss  _ about it.”

 

“Mark, if they can’t even take that, can you even…..I can’t even imagine what they would say when I tell them that I’m _ gay _ .” Donghyuck sobs, burying his face into his hands. 

 

Mark doesn’t quite understand. He doesn’t see a problem with a Hufflepuff in a Slytherin family; what’s the problem? Everyone is different. His parents and him are vastly different, but they get on just fine. 

 

What’s wrong with being gay? He can understand that some parents are homophobic, but the Lees do have some LGBTQ+ family members, who seem more or less accepted in their family. He doesn’t understand why Donghyuck is so upset about it.

 

In addition, when he had told his parents that he was bisexual, his dad merely looked over his newspaper and said, “Congratulations. You’re officially the last one to know.” And they all had burst out in laughter, and that was that. He couldn’t fathom why anyone would have thought otherwise about sexuality. It’s just as normal as it is. 

 

So Mark keep quiet, not knowing quite what to say, watching the pearls of tears slide down the tanned, warm skin. Somewhere in his heart, a desire forms to touch the cheeks, and wipe the tears, but he suppresses it, his hand still. 

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck eventually subsides into little hiccups, his hair bobbing everytime he has one. He looks incredibly adorable, hair mussed up, eyes puffy and tears streaking his makeup. Maybe not adorable to anyone, but definitely adorable to Mark. 

 

He walks next to the other, staring daggers at anyone who throws a glance their way, allowing them to make a safe trip back to their dorms, unbothered. 

 

He places Donghyuck’s discarded robe into the laundry basket, before moving over to place the blankets over the younger’s shoulders properly. The other nuzzles his cheek into the warmth of his pillow, eyes closing, humming in contentment. 

 

Mark turns to off the lamp, but his hand freezes as fingers wrap around his other wrist. He feels like something is suffocating him. 

 

Donghyuck can feel Mark flinch, and quickly let’s go, muttering a ‘sorry’. Mark stares at the apologetic eyes of the other, and takes in a deep breath. “It’s, it’s okay. What do you need?” 

 

Silence stretches between them, and for the first time in a long while, Mark starts to feel awkward. Donghyuck stares at him, and Mark can tell that there are words on the other’s lips that he wants to say, but cannot speak of. 

 

“Hyuck, what do you need?” Mark repeats his question, softer. 

 

 

“Do you think,” Donghyuck gulps. “Do you think it would be too much if I asked you to just sit next to me until I fall asleep? I’ll, I’ll feel safer.” Donghyuck asks, in a small voice, turning his face, to look at the wall. He doesn’t hear a response, and closes his eyes, already knowing this would happen. Why did he even ask? It only made Mark more uncomfortable. Hatred rises in his chest and he tries to tune out of the nasty voices in his head. 

 

But then, the bed dips, and he turns, only to come face to face with Mark’s thighs. Mark had gone to take a book and his glasses, now leaning against the headboard, one leg on the bed, the other one draped over the mattress. 

 

For the first time, Donghyuck thinks he sleeps with a smile on his face. 

 

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me, that  _ maybe _ , Jaemin and Donghyuck are dating?” Lucas asked as they walk to their Alchemy class. “Yes.” Mark says uncomfortably.

 

“Just because they made out  _ once _ ?” 

Mark glares at his best friend. “Will it kill you to keep it down for one minute?” 

 

“Sorry.” Lucas sheepishly says. 

 

“But,” Lucas carries on, “That doesn’t mean they are dating. They just made out.” 

 

Mark stops in his tracks and stares at the taller. “What? Everyone makes out once in a while.” 

 

“No, we do  _ not _ .” Mark says, mortified at the mere thought of strangers, or friends, just kissing each other, and proceed to  _ not _ date. 

 

“Yes, we do. It’s just you, Mark. Just you.” Lucas rolls his eyes, walking along, his red robe sweeping the floors. 

 

“Actually,” Lucas comments as he takes his seat, bowing slightly to Mr. Jung. “You should try it someday. Or at least, go to the bar with me and the others. We can have those sneaky Slytherins come along or something, if that makes you feel better. You should try living a  _ life _ , Mark, instead of always being buried in your books.” 

 

He hates Lucas for planting the thought in his head, because instead of the four elements of wood, fire, water and air, his mind is filled with the pros and cons of going to the bar. He admits, he was far more of a nerd than any of the Ravenclaws, the librarian even acknowledging so, as she watches him go in and spend hours a day, poring and reading books. 

 

He hears of the Qudditch, and how fun Hogsmeade is, but he never has really experienced it. He never  _ knew _ of a life outside of his books. They were his entire universe, together with the few people he loved: his parents, Donghyuck, Lucas, Winwing and Renjun. That was it. 

 

Maybe Lucas is right, he concludes, as the bell rings. Maybe he should start living a life, or whatever Lucas called it.

 

 

 

The week comes and goes, and the seventh years trot their way out to Hogsmeade. It would probably be the very last time they could ever, before they start studying for the dreaded NEWTS. 

 

It seemed as though Lucas had invited the entire of Hogwarts to come with them; he could spot some familiar faces from all houses, including Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jeno, as well as Yuta and Winwin. Donghyuck skips next to him, his face barely showing any flush from the cold, his tan covering it well. 

 

“What made you come out to civilisation, nerd?” Donghyuck lightly teases, and the crowd erupts with teasing, good natured laughter. Mark watches Donghyuck’s happy beam and smiles back, giving a wordless answer. 

 

 

They arrive at The Three Broomsticks, and find a corner to sit. He is squashed between Lucas and Donghyuck, and while the two chatter and order drinks, he looks around, and notices the Christmas lights already hanging from the ceiling. 

 

The smoke here is terrible, heavy smokers going at full speed, claiming the heat from the cigarettes would warm their bodies. There was no music, but a lonely old man in the corner, sips his butterbeer, and plays on his soprano ukulele (Mark knew because he had learnt a little about them, during one of his lengthy discussions with his favourite teacher, Mr. Seo). Chatter was high in the air, and there seems to be no end of it. The warmth of the bar however, soothed him, and he began to quite take a liking for the beauty amidst the mayhem. Very much like the beauty in Donghyuck. 

 

Speaking of which, he felt a voice travel into his ear, and he freezes in the spot, when he can nearly feel Donghyuck’s lips pressed against the curve of his ear. “Are you okay?” Donghyuck asks, concerned. Mark only nods, not even giving him a glance, far too shocked and frozen to do so. 

 

 

The night wears on, and their little crowd starts to drift into their own smaller circles. Lucas has his hand over Mark’s chair, whilst flirting with Jungwoo; Donghyuck is in a heated discussion with Jaemin about some constellation thing that he can’t quite hear. 

 

Mark is regretting everything, at the moment. The beer was causing his head to ache, and he knows it is because it is his first time drinking beer, so his body hasn’t built a tolerance towards it. He should have known, and stopped Lucas from filling him a second cup, and now he feels like his entire world is thrown off its axis. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” Donghyuck absentmindedly touches his hand, as any normal person would do to get a person’s attention. But Mark isn’t normal, so he flinches, and Donghyuck pulls away. It didn’t matter, but apparently it did to Jaemin. 

 

 

 

“Hey, why are you always so cold to Donghyuck?” He slurs, pointing accusingly at Mark. 

 

Mark only blinks in response, not sure of how to answer. 

 

“Jaemin-” 

 

“It’s not fair, don’t you think, that all you ever do is _ take _ from Hyuckie, and  _ you _ , never giving anything back?” His voice rings loud and clear, and for a moment, or perhaps it was just Mark’s imagination, the pub quietens down, the Slytherin’s words hanging precariously in the air. 

 

“Jaemin, stop-”

 

“No, I won’t stop. Why don’t  _ you _ tell him, Hyuck, that  _ your _ first love language is touch, and therefore whenever you’re crying or some shit, you  _ need _ to be hugged in order to be comforted? I don’t understand-” 

 

“That’s not true.” Mark abruptly cuts him, staring at the Slytherin. 

 

“What’s not true?” Jaemin taunts. 

 

“Hyuck doesn’t  _ need _ to be touched to be comforted.” He wishes he can wipe the smirk of the Slytherin’s face. 

 

“Well, well, well, my dear Mark Lee. That’s what  _ you _ always think, but Hyuck right here, literally,  _ craves _ your touch, and all you ever do is give him useless words and information he doesn’t even  _ need _ . Don’t forget now, Ravenclaw, Slytherins are very good liars and pretenders. We can  _ act  _ very well.” 

 

The words sink into Mark, and it stabs like a dagger into his heart. He doesn’t say a word, and pushes himself up, squeezing his way out, running out into the cold, letting the snowflakes cut into his skin as he races back to Hogwarts. 

 

 

 

 

“Eagle Door Knocker, sir, I don’t-” The door creaks open, as the eagle gives a sympathetic sound. “Also, um-” 

 

“Don’t worry, Mark. I wouldn’t let anyone pass through.” Mark nods and tumbles in, freezing from the cold. 

 

He tries to breathe slowly, in and out as he sits near the fire. Jaemin is right; he always takes and never gives. It is the same with his parents. They gave him so much, and still, he takes more. He may be the smartest boy in Hogwarts, but he hasn’t a single clue of how to earn money, leaving his parents very much poor, nearly penniless as Hogwarts drains their finances. 

 

It is the same with his teachers, who are always giving him knowledge, and he goes to them, empty-handed. It is the same with Lucas, the boy always offering his help, while Mark simply accepts and doesn’t give anything. And it is the same with Donghyuck; the boy gives him so much, and what does he do? He lets his stupid fear get into him, and he can’t even let his walls down, for someone in so much pain.  _ Selfish, selfish, selfish.  _

 

Mark doesn’t have anything against touching, really. He just doesn’t take a liking for it. It takes too much trust to let someone touch you. How do you know they wouldn’t hurt you? 

 

There’s no trauma per say, as fears would usually stem from; nothing has been done wrong to him; his parents always respected his personal space, as did with his friends. Mark is often confused as to why he freezes when someone touches him. It’s like something he is born with. 

 

Maybe it has something to do with his stupid half blood. 

 

 

 

Mark hardly cries. 

 

But tonight, a single drop of tear slides down his face as he buries his cheek into the navy blue couch. 

 

 

 

Eventually, however, he returns to his room, drained and tired. He just wants to sleep. But of course, fate would never let the mortal have his way, because Donghyuck is sitting on his bed, arms crossed, as if he was expecting him. 

 

“Mark...” He starts, and the elder raises his hand, removing his cloak as he flops down onto the bed. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow, please.” 

 

Usually, whenever Mark says please, Donghyuck would concede, but as it is, Fate never intended for things to go the way its master wants. 

 

“No, we need to talk about this now. Are you okay?” Donghyuck, continues, ignoring the huffs of annoyance from his roommate. 

 

“Does it look like I am okay?” Mark glares at the other as he turns, still lying down, his fingers clenching the pillow in frustration. 

 

Donghyuck frowns. “Why are you so bothered?” 

 

Mark literally explodes at the audacity of the question.  _ Why is he so bothered? Is it not obvious? Was Donghyuck playing stupid?  _ “Are you really asking me that?” Mark voices out, sitting up right now, staring at the other boy, sarcasm dripping over his words. 

  
“What?” Donghyuck replies back offensively, crossing his eyebrows. 

 

“Literally- Na Jaemin, your  _ boyfriend _ -” 

 

“He is not my boyfriend.” 

 

“You made out with him.” Mark hisses back in reply, hands shaking as they clench the sheets. 

 

“Making out doesn’t make people exclusive, Mark.” Donghyuck says in that arrogant, typical Slytherin voice of his, and Mark feels like he is back in the hallway, a hundred percent ready to throw a punch at someone. 

 

“This is ridiculous. How does it not? How do you-” 

 

“Well, Mark Lee, not everyone is like you, a  _ prude _ , who can’t even touch someone else without flinching.” Donghyuck says without thinking, eyes widening only a few seconds later as he feels the weight of the guilt resting on his shoulders. 

 

“Wait, that’s not-” 

 

“You may like it, but guess  _ what _ , Lee Donghyuck, not everyone is like you. Not everyone  _ likes _ to be touched.” Mark clenches his jaw as he says so, his calm facade slowly ebbing away as rage overtakes him. 

 

“But even so, I don’t understand why you couldn’t just  _ tell  _ me you wanted a hug. If you asked-” 

 

“Honestly, would you have accepted my request? Would you have done that for  _ me _ ? For Merlin’s  _ sake _ , Mark, I do  _ everything _ for you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, and now you’re placing the blame on me? The audacity, Ravenclaw.” 

 

“I would have  _ accommodated _ , Donghyuck. You think you’re the only one doing everything for your friends? I’m giving a lot to you too, Donghyuck. I’m giving a lot to you. I really am.” He doesn’t know if he is saying this more for himself or the person opposite him. 

 

“But you don’t give  _ anything _ to me. Six years have gone by, and sometimes I don’t even know if I actually know you. You never tell me anything-” Mark’s rage charged rant is cut off as Donghyuck gives a mocking laugh, staring at the other incredulously. 

 

“You’re the first person I came out to. I told you about Jisung. I told you about my parents-” 

 

 

“You never told me about your parents!” Mark bursts out, jumping out from his bed, standing tall as his eyes fires red-hot daggers at Donghyuck, raising his hand accusingly. “You never told me about your parents. I had to ask Jaemin, Jeno, hell, I even had to ask  _ Lucas _ because he has all the gossip. How do you expect me to solve your problems when I don’t even know what they are, besides from my guesses?” 

 

“I never asked you to solve my problems.” Donghyuck says after a short silence, his voice small and soft. 

 

But Mark isn’t done. Pent up emotions now spill. 

 

“You have never trusted me. You think you can act so well, but guess  _ what _ ; I know exactly when you’re crying, and how you feel. Everytime you cry, you never let me know your pain. Whenever you tell me something, I can feel, I am only scratching the surface. 

 

“You never told me you needed a hug. You never told me you topped your class. I had to go and see the charts. You never told me you dated and broke up with your boyfriend, back in year four. You know how I know all that? Because Lucas tells me, the gossip along the halls, the paintings, the ghosts. But never from  _ you _ . How do you expect me to give when I don’t know  _ how  _ to?” 

 

 

 

“You know why you don’t know?” Donghyuck fires back, anger rising in his voice by the decibel. 

 

“Because you’re always stuck in your room, in the library, in the classroom. You don’t have a _ life  _ outside of it. Everytime I try to talk to you about life, about things, about philosophy, about  _ my  _ problems, I feel bad for doing so. 

 

“And you know why? Because I always stupidly do it when you’re in the middle of reading a book, and I can see the  _ longing _ in your eyes to continue reading it instead of listening to  _ me _ . What do you take me for, blind? How do you expect me to feel comfortable telling you anything?” 

 

 

“Lucas, Renjun, Winwin, me,  _ everyone _ , we all accommodated to you, Mark. We know how uncomfortable you are with touching. You never told us why. We never asked either. But newsflash, the world  _ doesn’t _ revolve around you, Mark. 

 

“Sometimes I wish you were less selfish and started  _ thinking _ about the people around you, people who care, but apparently it doesn’t matter: we all come second to those stupid books.” Donghyuck fires, shouting at this point, pointing accusingly at the innocent books stacked neatly in a corner. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you will ever  _ notice _ me. If you will ever prioritise me first. Because it seems like you will never. It’s just you and your books, and no one else matters. What’s the point of knowledge if there is no feelings to feel the gaps and give it depth?” Donghyuck asks, earnestly, practically begging Mark for an answer. But it only serves to add oil to the fire. 

 

“I’m a  _ Ravenclaw _ , Slytherin, what do you expect me to do? Another thing,” Mark closes his eyes, a headache now coming along. When he opens his eyes, hard anger that flashes through it causes a surge of rage to hit Donghyuck’s body.  _ What is he so angry for? _

 

 

 

 

“Why are you always so held up about being gay? I don’t get it. It’s just being  _ gay _ , Donghyuck, it’s not that big of a deal! It’s just-” Mark’s harsh words are cut off as Donghyuck surges forward like a tidal wave to grab Mark’s collar, rendering the next words on Mark’s lips, dead. 

 

“Don’t try to push me into completely, absolutely accepting my sexuality just like that. This is beyond acceptable, Mark Lee. I will do it in my own time.” He hisses. 

 

“You know why it’s so difficult? Because unlike your stupid muggle parents, pure blood parents want their family line to be continued. Jisung is  _ adopted _ . The pure blood runs in  _ me _ ; I’m  _ supposed _ to pass it on and I can’t, because I’m  _ gay _ . My child would be half blood. My family’s reputation is  _ ruined _ . 

 

“You really think my aunt is accepted for who she is? We’re lucky we’re friends with the Malfoys, who control the Daily Prophet and helped us cover it up, and make it look like we’re accepting. Do you really think so? She is  _ ostracised _ , Mark. She suffers. And that’s what would happen to me if I come out, and I’m scared.” Donghyuck says this in a lower voice, his voice no longer raised, his words laced with tear drops. 

 

 

“So just because you’re from a muggle family, doesn’t mean everyone is like you and has life easy, like you, you….” Donghyuck nearly lets the derogatory word slip from his mouth, but catches himself. Even in his anger, he wasn’t going to say offensive things. 

 

“Say it. I dare you.” Mark’s eyes are coals on hot fire, his anger penetrating through his glasses, burning holes through Donghyuck’s face. 

 

 

“That’s why, isn’t it. Why you don’t tell me anything. Why you would tell Lucas, Jaemin, anyone else. Because they are pure bloods. And pure bloods  _ only _ understand pure bloods. Us mudbloods would  _ never _ understand.” Mark spits out, jaw set, his body hot with temper. 

 

He rips Donghyuck’s hands away, thowing some books into his satchel, taking an extra cloak left on his desk. He sends one last glare at Donghyuck, before snatching up the navy blue ink that they had shared; their habits having rubbed off each other. 

 

The door slams, and Donghyuck bites his lips so hard, drops of crimson stain his pale lips. 

 

Slumber doesn’t arrive that night; and would not come easily in the days to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you could solve the riddle, congratulations! you're a certified ravenclaw


	3. TURQUOISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TURQUOISE  
> —a mix of equal amounts of green and blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST, thankyou so much for all your kudos and comments! they make my day, thank you so much, ily :)
> 
> SECOND, this chapter is honestly a TRIBUTE and a REMINDER to all my fellow Singaporeans, or anyone else who is suffering from a massive pressurising education system, with an equally pressurising society: 
> 
> grades are not everything. books are not everything. pursue knowledge; yes. but don't let it bury you. don't let it stop you from enjoying life, and living in it. it's not always about black and white. sometimes, it's about the other colours on the spectrum, it's about grey, it's about family, friends, love; me and you.

**_PART III, TURQUOISE_ **

_ Feels like I can fall into your touch _

_ One by one _

 

The next thing Donghyuck knows, his roommate is changed. By afternoon, it is as if Mark never existed; the elaborate constellations above his side of the table, torn down; his books, swept away clean; his inks, packed in boxes and sent to Lucas’ room; his cloaks, his toothbrush, his mint shampoo, taken away. By evening, Jungwoo had moved in, and gave him a sorry look. 

 

By the next morning, no matter how much he tries, the eagle door knocker refuses to open the door for him anymore, and keeps sighing. He tries to lurk around the hallways of Mark’s classes, but is either swept away by his friends, who have never ending concerned, pinched looks, or chased away by the Grey Lady, or the mutterings of the talking paintings. 

 

Hurt spreads through Donghyuck like wildfire, and every night, he sobs into his pillow, Jungwoo rubbing his back and trying very hard to comfort him. 

 

But it is not like Mark’s comforting, gravitating presence. His soundless movements as he sat next to Donghyuck, not doing anything, not saying anything, just  _ being _ there for him. It gave Donghyuck all the comfort of the world; and he never knew, until he lost him.

 

He regrets everything he says. The words said so easily during their fight, now taste bitter on his tongue, hard to swallow; even harder to live with. 

 

He reduces in size. He changes his cloak size from M to S, since all he does now, is stare at a certain Ravenclaw from across the Great Hall, who stares back, and then turns away, nibbling at his food, sharing his lack of appetite.

 

He tries to catch Mark in the libraries; but the other is as slippery as the ghosts, slipping by him, just missing him by a fraction of a second. 

 

The pain gets worse, and it is harder to subside. The days fly by, but he has no memory of time. He just watches the world go by like he is behind the screen. He goes through the motions. He attends his classes but never listens. He goes out to the field to play with his friends in his snow, but ends up just leaning against the bare trees, watching them throw snowballs at each other, soaking their cloaks in ice cold. He hears Lucas and Winwin talk to him, but nothing registers. 

 

The world is sucked out of a little of its colour. 

 

But life moves on. Three weeks, and he starts to feel a little better. Another week, and he starts to actually put the right ingredients into his potions. Yet a few more days, and he starts to identify the correct herbs. Mark didn’t teach him for nothing. Another few days, he agrees to go to Hogsmeade with his friends, enjoying the little shopping they did, his heart clenching a little at the sight of a familiar navy blue bottle. But he pushes it aside, sinking the pain down. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mark is not doing any better. He went into Lucas’ room, and freaked the hell out of the half awake Gryffindor. He can stare at blank walls for hours, the ink dripping off his quill as he stares at the words, and they jumble into a mess of blotches and smudged words. 

 

He thinks back of all the words he said and hatred builds up in his heart; why did he say those awful things? Why did he say things that hurt Donghyuck? The words said so easily during their fight, now taste so bitter in his mouth; hard to swallow, even harder to live with.

 

 

He no longer seeks knowledge. He only studies for exams. The rest of the time, he tries to hide in towers and quiet corners, going over and over his head the sequence of events, what went wrong,  _ why _ he went wrong. 

 

Then he would come out of dusty closets, as silent as a ghost, even spooking the house ghosts themselves, jumping high in surprise as he walked past them, lost in thought, not the least caring for their heated discussion, which he would usually enthusiastically join in. And still, he can not understand why he said what he said, besides the obvious blame on fury. 

 

 

The professors started to take him aside during classes, after he could not answer the simplest questions of basic arithmetic, or the explain the complex chemistry of herbology, which he usually could, words flowing like water. But know his words never make sense, stuck in his words, his thoughts never organised. 

 

His table was even messier than Lucas’. His cloaks not washed. He didn’t even notice he was using Lucas’ black ink until Mr. Jung had casually pointed it out. He drew Fanged Geranium, a familiar plant, wrongly, even though the plant was right in front of him. He exploded a potion. He screwed up his Apparition classes. 

 

 

 

Eventually, Taeyong called him to his office, very disturbed and concerned. 

 

“Are you alright, Mark?” Taeyong says, as soon as they exchanged greetings and Taeyong gave the shivering boy another layer of coat and a cup of hot chocolate. 

 

“I’m fine, sir.” Mark said, uneasily. Too many times he has been called out, and it is honestly adding on to his stress. He knows they are just concerned, but the unspoken fear is that his grades would drop, and the NEWTS were just a few months away. 

 

“No, you’re not. Your test results may have been maintained, albeit a few marks lower than your usual. Your teachers are extremely concerned. Even your parents called, because they thought your letters didn’t sound quite right. Also, because you used black ink, or red, or green ink, instead of your usual navy blue one.” Taeyong points out. There were at least a 280 students in the school, yet Taeyong manages to keep track of all of them and their habits. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Mark whispers, taking only a sip of the chocolate. 

 

“You have lost weight, Mark. Tell me, is it stress, or is it something else?” Taeyong quirks an eyebrow in question, and Mark knows they are just beating around the bush. Two can play a game.

 

“Stress.” Mark answers.

 

“And I see you have pointedly left out that you might be facing with some  _ friendship _ problems.” Taeyong says easily, a cheeky smile on his face as he leans back into his chair, thoroughly enjoying the look of resignation on Mark’s face. 

 

 

“When you and Donghyuck came in together all those years ago, enemies, you reminded me very much of Ten and Doyoung. And look how far  _ they’ve _ come.” 

 

Mark smiles as he understands what Taeyong is talking about. Mark got the invitation as well, to Ten and Doyoung’s wedding, a beautiful white one, on Christmas eve. At least two generations of Hogwarts’ students were looking forward to it, as did the entire Hogsmeade. It was going to be a huge and excellent celebration, and Mark had felt genuinely happy for them. 

 

“You and Donghyuck suit each other very well, Mark. You calmed him down. He matched your wavelength. He is completely unfazed by your outstanding intelligence, as he is with everything.” At this, Mark gives a small smile.  _ His _ Donghyuck was, and still is, always unfazed by everything. That is, up till his parents and his family. 

 

 

 

“I was surprised you requested for a change of roommates. What happened?” Taeyong asked gently, filling Mark’s cup with more hot chocolate. 

 

“We fought.” 

 

“About?” 

 

“I….A lot of things. I don’t remember much.” 

 

“Mark, you know many things; your knowledge extends beyond me. What does it mean if you don’t remember much? What is the psychology behind aggression?” 

  
“Aggression is a social behaviour to hurt someone. Thus, the satisfaction of aggression lies in not only harming the target, but doing something that they dislike. Aggression is usually sparked by a clash of ideals or opinions, as a self defense mechanism mode, or in mob mentality cases, to absurdly, bring back social order.” Mark mumbles, reciting. 

 

Mark takes a deep breath, dreading what he says next. “During aggression, there is less rationality in place as emotions overrule the thought processes created to sieve our words. But if I don’t remember what is said,” He looks at Taeyong, who nods his head encouragingly, “it means the content of the conflict was of less importance and less problematic than the emotions itself. Which could have been built up over time.” 

 

“What emotions did you feel then, that led to the fight?” 

 

 

“I...betrayal? Donghyuck kept many things from me. Which leads to frustration. Unfairness too. I….the half blood thing still bothers me, even after so many years. Maybe even a little jealousy.” He feels his cheeks heat up as this. 

 

Taeyong clears his throat, and nods. 

 

“Mark, you must understand. Donghyuck and the Lees… they are not simple people. They are people with a lot of pride. The inner workings and internal politics of their family are terribly complicated and complex, with many wrong concepts and emotions. I would know, because I am from there. 

 

“Donghyuck, perhaps, didn’t want to tell you because he didn’t want you to worry, or be too involved. I have seen one too many outsiders, try to fuse the flames, and instead returned with burn scars. There are also things he cannot tell you too, Mark. It is highly political. Given their reputation, they would be afraid to let any family secret out. 

 

“So Mark, you must understand him. He carries a heavy burden that no one, but he alone, must carry. It was easier for me, with my elder sister to share it. But for him, he is the only, pure blood Lee of their family. His father is a politician as well. There is much to consider.” He pauses here, filling Mark’s cup again, the chocolate starting to taste a little bitter as Mark’s stomach churns. 

 

“Mark, I know you are bothered by the half blood issue. And I can confidently tell you, that you will always be. The discrimination is  _ endless _ . I am extremely proud of you for trying to blur the lines, but Mark, do you not realise that  _ you are discriminating yourself _ ?” Mark raises his eyebrows at this. 

 

“Why do you think you feel the way you do? Besides your first two years, I doubt anyone has bothered you about half blood statuses. Additionally, the number of bullying cases has decreased significantly over the years. It is  _ you _ , who keeps limiting yourself, because you think these are your limits. They are  _ not _ , Mark. They do not define who you are, and how powerful you can be.” 

 

“But Donghyuck-” 

 

“Mark, Donghyuck was taught on with the education every pureblood goes through from three to twelve. Discrimination is normalised in it. He was  _ taught _ to think like that, not because he actually does. The fact that he could change so quickly, and is always so careful and mindful to everyone, amazes me, really, Mark. He is one of a kind. He has a very good heart.” Taeyong concludes thoughtfully. 

 

Mark’s bottom lip trembles, and he tries hard to control his emotions. Donghyuck had a good heart. He didn’t. He begins to spill his misery in a long ramble, his emotions finally out of his system. 

 

“Mr. Lee, I, I said a lot of things. I do kind of remember what I said. I told him, forced him almost, to come out. I belittled him. I, I made him feel bad. Hurt.  It was written all over his face. He always wears his heart on his sleeve.

 

“He told me that I was selfish, and it’s true. I never thought for him. I’m always buried in my books. And sometimes I wonder,” Mark closes his eyes, tears now flowing freely, head bowed. He hated to cry. He hated to cry in front of someone else. It was like showing his weakness. 

 

“I wonder if I can ever clear and repair this mess I made. It hurt him too much. I messed up. It’s like a clot of knots that can never be undone. I didn’t mean what I said, i swear, I just-” Nothing he said really made sense, he was just mumbling, and Taeyong couldn’t hear half of it. But he could feel the pain, the hurt, the self blame and hatred. He could feel guilt overflowing Mark’s heart. His own heart hurt for the younger. 

 

“Mark, everyone makes mistakes.” He says as he moves out of his chair, kneeling next to Mark as he soothed the other, rubbing his back. “Everyone makes mistakes and it’s okay. You said what you said because in aggression, in arguments, people always want to hurt others. Emotions run high. It’s hard to control. I’m not going to say you’re not in the wrong; I think both of you are. I suggest you sort yourself out first, and then come for a reconciliation, okay?” 

 

Taeyong whispers the words, and the soft, low, water-flowing voice soothes Mark, and he reduces to mere sniffles, calming down. 

 

 

 

“I would like to see you and Donghyuck become friends again; soulmates don’t pass by twice, Mark. I cannot force you, but I would like you to think about it, and do something about it.” Taeyong says, once Mark’s puffy eyes have gone back to their normal size, and his tremblings and shivers have paused.

 

“Now, be on your way, your next period starts soon. Here,” Taeyong scribbles a few words and hands him the excuse note. “Don’t be too stressed, alright? Take it easy. And give what I said, some thought.” 

 

 

 

Mark is glad Taeyong had called him in. It did clear some things. It allowed him to understand the other side of the story a little better. The cry was a relief; like a big burden was lifted from his shoulders. He felt lighter. He felt like there could be light at the end of the tunnel. 

 

He spend many hours in secluded towers and quiet corners, not to replay the horrible fight, but to think about what he said, how he could fix it, what he could have done better. He no longer harboured on what has been done; he thought of what could be done, in the future, for the better. 

 

Lucas smiles when he sees Mark reading psychology books, just for knowledge, for fun, for his situation. He smiles when he sees Mark start to eat a little more. He smiles when Mark no longer stares into space. 

 

He smiled, when Mark opened up to him about the pure blood issue, about him being selfish, always thinking about his own knowledge and growth, never thinking about us. Lucas is glad that Mark could open up to him, after seven years. It’s like the walls built so firmly, were now crumbling down. 

 

“You know, I love you. Platonically, of course.” Lucas says quickly, “For who you are. I don’t care if you are half or pure; I don’t care if you’re a nerd. What I care about, is that you feel happy with who you are. That you are always growing, learning, becoming better.

"Yes, you have your flaws, like always being way too absorbed in your books. But everyone makes mistakes, Mark. You just have to learn, and be better at it. And to see you actually doing that, learning and trying to change, makes me a very, very proud best friend.” Mark gives Lucas the softest smile, nodding, feeling happiness swell in him too. 

 

“Now, then! A time to redeem yourself. Hogsmeade? You can’t back out. It’s a time to learn, to spend time with  _ me _ , your one and only.” Lucas says smugly, already grabbing his cloak. Mark laughs—actually laughs—and grabs his too. 

 

Maybe he should learn to live life a little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> social media:  
> [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)


	4. When An Eagle Falls In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an eagle falls in love  
> —they fall, and flirt with disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever just listen to mark rap, or donghyuck sing, and feel tears in your eyes, because i just had the fiffth markhyuck breakdown this week and this is NOT what i signed up for. 
> 
> thankyou for all your comments and kudos! they are greatly appreciated :)
> 
>  
> 
> social media:  
> [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)

**_PART IV, WHEN AN EAGLE FALLS IN LOVE_ **

_they fall and flirt with disaster_

 

Two weeks, and Mark felt like he was ready. He could do this. He could talk to Donghyuck. But there was a lingering fear in his heart, that rendered his words dead on his lips when he saw the boy throw back his head in laughter, the same hearty laughter that was once just by his ear, now floating down the halls, hard to find, even harder to catch. 

 

He told Lucas about how difficult it was. Pride and ego still stood in his way. One look at Donghyuck, and whatever miniscule confidence he had, crumbled down. Maybe the other was better without him. 

 

Lucas only rolls his eyes. “You’re as blind as a  _ bat _ , Mark. Anyone with eyes can see how Donghyuck really is. Just _ talk _ to him, Mark. I don’t think he is the type to just push you away, and not have a decent conversation. If things don’t go well, then at least you have some closure.”

_ If things don’t go well.  _ That’s  _ exactly _ what he fears. A month and a half without Donghyuck and he already feels like dying; what more the rest of his life without his soulmate? But it was getting increasingly difficult. It’s like the longer time gets, the more walls built, the harder to break them down. He was in a dilemma, and it was frustrating and hurting, because that’s all he could think of. 

 

He had a thousand imagined scenarios planned out in his head. None of them worked out. Or maybe it’s just his pessimistic self. 

 

Anyhow, he hasn’t talked to Donghyuck yet. And it’s been a week since he said he would. Procrastination at its best. 

 

 

 

So, as per usual, the opportunity presents itself. It seems like Fate always has everything planned out for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fifth. He was fifth in Alchemy. His best subject, his favourite class. Ripples of murmurs sounded through the crowd of students as they all stared at Mark, who stood rooted at his spot mortified. 

 

“Mark, it’s okay-” 

 

Mark doesn’t hear the rest of what Lucas says as he runs. He doesn’t know where he is running; he can feel the wind rushing past his hot ears. He can hear the distant shouts, and hint of a honey voice he misses. But he doesn’t stop. It is only when he pauses at the handle of a door, does he realise where he is at. The astronomy tower.  _ Of course. _

 

The wooden door creaks open, and he walks onto the chilled marbled flooring of the rooftop. Cold, crisp air hits his lungs, and he takes lungfuls of it, trying to calm himself down. It was fine. He would do better. He would work harder. 

 

But he knew, deep in his heart, it was not. It was dangerous. It was a disappointment to his teachers, Taeyong, his parents, the juniors who looked up to him. 

 

He tries to take in another breath but it is too painful, and he clenches his fist, nails digging into flesh — physical pain targeted to push away psychological pain — till he draws blood, the hot red freezing against the dropping temperatures. 

 

 

“Mark! Mark. Markie.” A familiar voice sounds behind him. A voice he hasn’t heard in a long time. He whips around. 

 

Mark’s face is pale and drawn from the run, his shoulders heaving, his round glasses slipping, askew, his robes in tangles, his hair mussed. 

 

Donghyuck looks equally winded, though less, since he is a Qudditch player. Mark immediately notices the missing cheek fat on Donghyuck’s face. His face is sharper than before. The clothes are a smaller size. Even then, they hang precariously over his frame. They have both paid a price, it seems.

 

Donghyuck walks slowly towards him, not breaking eye contact. He walks closer, and Mark lets him. He watches the other walk with a grace he was familiar with; with the concern and worry he wish he could wipe off. He watches with bated breath as the other walks closer, finally standing right in front of him. 

 

Carefully, his fingers reach out to place the glasses properly on the bridge of Mark’s nose. His eyes search Mark’s, and he only sees intriguement, and not fear, not resistance. So he slowly runs his cold fingers through Mark’s midnight black hair, tiptoeing a little as he combs through it. He brushes the robes, fingers skimming Mark’s sides, and the other shivers, but doesn’t pull away, eyes still trained on the other. 

 

Eventually, his hands drops to his sides, and he sets himself back down on his feet, looking at the elder. 

 

 

Mark scans the younger’s face. There is no anger, nor sadness in his eyes. Maybe he did well for his test. His cheeks are more prominent. His nose is still cute as cute as ever. His hair colour has changed again, to an undertone of turquoise. Mark likes it. 

 

“You changed your hair colour.” He comments. 

 

Donghyuck blinks and then laughs incredulously, though in a good natured way. “You haven’t spoken to me in nearly two months, and  _ that _ is what you’re going to say?” 

 

Mark shrugs, giving a small smile. 

 

They stare at each other, not saying anything; but they were laughing, with their eyes. 

 

Despite the biting cold, Mark feels warmth seep through him. 

 

 

 

 

 

He rooms back with Donghyuck, ignoring Lucas’ complains about him moving in and out and using Lucas as a free serviceman. It is only when Mark points out that Jungwoo would now room with him again, does Lucas shut up, and instead proclaim praises. He sees Taeyong at the end of the corridor, and he can just hear the headmaster say, “In every cloud, a silver lining.” 

 

He of course, was approached by the teachers, and had gone through his mistakes with them, but it no longer mattered, because things came back to normal: he recently got full marks on his class test for Alchemy, and Mr. Jung smiles wide as he hands him back the paper. “That seems more like it, Mr. Lee,” he had commented. 

 

He learns that Donghyuck’s grades had slipped as well; he had dropped out of the top three, as did he, and had received a reprimanding from his parents. He knew, because the day they moved in, Donghyuck decided that he was going to share his parents’ letters with Mark. The first step to solving things. 

 

 

 

The’ve talked about it. How they were going to solve all their problems. They wrote it down, for Merlin’s sake, and pasted it on the wall. Mark insisted, Donghyuck relented, though not without a roll of his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry I said those things. I’m sorry I pushed you into just accepting your sexualtiy. I’m sorry I’m selfish, and always thinking about myself. You can ask Lucas. I don’t look at the books anymore. I really don’t. I look at them sometimes, not all the time-” Donghyuck laughs at Mark’s rambling, and Mark scowls.  _ Not  _ the reaction he expected. 

 

“What?” He says indignantly. “I’m trying very hard to apologise.”

 

“You’re rambling, and it’s cute as it is ridiculous. I know. You feel bad. I feel victorious for that.” He smirks and yelps as Mark throws a pillow at him, not feeling as carefree and optimistic as the other. 

 

 

“I really am sorry, Hyuck.” He whispers again, once their laughter and teasing insults died down.

 

“I know.” The other breathes out. “I’m sorry too.” 

 

“I shouldn’t have-” 

 

“The whole point,” Donghyuck cuts him short, looking into Mark’s eyes meaningfully. He hates to see Mark blame himself. “The whole point of this talk, is to find a solution for our problems and move forward. Your words hurt me, as did mine hurt you. And I forgive you. Do you forgive me?” 

 

Mark wordlessly nods his head. 

 

“Then, it’s a thing of the past. Now, really, I have forgotten your obsession with your navy blue ink, it is  _ everywhere _ . Can you  _ at least _ put them in a box and stack in somewhere  _ else _ , besides my damned  _ desk _ ?” Donghyuck easily and breezily switches topics, like the past two months hadn’t been the absolute worst nightmare for the both of them. 

 

Mark watches Donghyuck complain and pack Mark’s things. Sometimes he thinks the other is just so  _ perfect. _ At times like this, he seemed so mature. He wasn’t the bully in the hallways. He is who he really is, deep in his core, having a good, pure heart. 

 

Mark wonders how he got so lucky. 

 

 

“Hey, idiot. Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day? I’m sorry I’m attractive as hell, but could you unpack your  _ own _ stuff?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he watches Mark’s cheeks flush. Very cute. 

 

 

 

 

 

One of the next steps they decided to take, was that they were going to work,  _ together, _ on Mark’s fear towards touch. He can’t have this fear all his life. 

 

So Mark forces himself to allow Donghyuck to touch him. At first, it was awkward, even the most fleeting of touches had Mark biting his lips so hard, Donghyuck bought him lip balm to soothe the broken flesh. But as they healed, he found himself becoming more and more comfortable, even Lucas was surprised. 

 

 

He had stared at the two of them when they friendship group were studying together in the library. Lucas had finished speed reading a chapter, and yawned, looking up, only to see Mark comfortably place a hand on one of Donghyuck’s thighs as the younger sat cross legged, tongue sticking out in effort to do a sum Mark had assigned him to do. 

 

“He touches you?” Lucas asked so loudly, the whole library glared at them. But even then, Mark didn’t move his hand, glaring at Lucas. “Will it  _ hurt _ for you to be quiet for once?” He hisses back in response, rolling his eyes at the comically dramatic shocked expression on Lucas’ face. 

 

Lucas was very happy with the progress, smiling widely like a maniac for the rest of the session, Jungwoo commenting that it was adorable. Mark rolled his eyes as Donghyuck giggled, unconsciously leaning against Mark as they watched Lucas clumsily flirt with Jungwoo. 

 

 

At some point, the walls between them began to ebb away, and Mark marvels at how patient and skillful Donghyuck was, to get him feel so comfortable with the other. When Donghyuck broke down in tears as he passed his recently received letter from his parents to his roommate, Mark didn’t even think twice as he engulfs the other in a hug, not even sparing the letter’s contents a glance.

 

It take another beat or so, before Donghyuck fully relaxes into Mark’s embrace, slightly taken aback. He nuzzles his head into Mark’s neck, wetting it with salty tears, lips trembling against Mark’s collarbone, fingers grazing the prominent hip bones of the elder as he relishes in the closeness, the intimacy.

 

Mark feels an odd sense of warmth and ache set into his body, and he wonders why he had previously thought that touching was  _ such _ a bad idea. 

 

 

 

 

But he soon realises, he only gets this feeling when he was around Donghyuck. The other started to get clingier and clingier (not that he minded), and unusually, Mark’s body felt like his body was on fire, whenever Donghyuck swung an arm around his hip, or placed his hands around his neck, or wrapping his arms around Mark’s body in a back hug as they talked casually with their friends. 

 

It doesn’t happen when Lucas engulfs him in a friendly hug, or Renjun held his hands, or when Winwin cutely pinched his skin in pure affection. The feeling sets a pit in his stomach, and he wonders what is  _ wrong. _

 

 

 

Ten comes around just about when he started feeling this way, and he had invited Lucas and Mark for tea that weekend, a couple of weeks before the wedding. He thought it was the perfect opportunity to ask. Ten knows everything despite being a Slytherin, Mark had always said he could easily been a Ravenclaw, in which Ten merely shrugs. “I’m happy where I am,” he replied. Mark looks up to him for that. 

 

When he had shared so innocently with Ten and Lucas, Lucas roared with laughter, while Ten gave him a soft smile. 

 

“What?” He says indignantly. This was  _ not _ the reaction he had expected. 

 

Lucas wipes his tears, heaving with laughter. But as soon as he sees the innocent look on Mark’s face, he gets into another fit of giggles, and Ten hits him on the head. 

 

 

“Well, Mark,” Ten says carefully. “It just sounds like you have a  _ little _ crush on Donghyuck.” Ten glares at Lucas who bursts into another fit of giggles.

 

“Oh.” Mark says thoughtfully. It had never occurred to him. 

 

“Oh.” Lucas mocks the way Mark said it, bursting into another round of laughter. 

 

“For Merlin’s sake, Mark, how could you be so oblivious?” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mark furrows his eyebrows at Lucas, glaring at the crypticness of his words. 

 

Ten nudges Lucas, and shuts him up. 

 

“Well, Mark, do you think you have a crush on Donghyuck?” 

 

“I….” 

 

He doesn’t have a ready answer, and he tells Ten so, in which Ten smiles and nods, saying that it is alright to think about it for awhile, while Lucas shakes his head in mock exasperation, telling him that he has an IQ of 140, but the EQ of 40. Ten slaps Lucas’ arm so hard, the other finally shuts up. 

 

 

 

Psychologically speaking,  crushes occur when a person projects their ideas and values onto another person whom they believe possesses certain attributes and with whom they want to be associated with. Then, the person with the crush attaches strong positive feelings to this magical image that they have created.

 

Donghyuck possess many attributes with whom he wants to be associated with. Strength, courage, forgiveness, love. His ability to care for so many. His cunning ability to grab deals efficiently. His ability to rally the masses. His ability to make Mark open up to him, when Mark thought it would be impossible for anyone to do so.  _ Patience _ , yes that is the word. Patience is what Donghyuck is. An unusual trait for an unusual Slytherin. 

 

But there is no  _ magical  _ image that he has created. Donghyuck is just Donghyuck. Magic alright, yes, Donghyuck had been expelliarmus-ing everything and anything  _ just  _ to annoy Mark. Magic runs in him. But there is no fantastical aura around Donghyuck. Donghyuck is just Donghyuck. Brave, kind, a little ruthless, but good hearted at the centre of it all. 

 

So Mark concludes he doesn’t have a crush on Donghyuck. So he explores the next possibility.

 

 

 

According to the triangular theory of love, the three components of love are intimacy, passion, and commitment. 

 

Intimacy encompasses feelings of attachment, closeness, connectedness, and bondedness. 

 

He finds this to be true. He is starting to  _ like _ it when Donghyuck touches him; perhaps more than he should. It is intoxicating. He can’t sleep without feeling the weight of Donghyuck’s head on his chest, or feeling the younger’s fingers splay on his stomach; his tanned skin looking beautiful in the velvety moonlight. 

 

Passion encompasses drives connected to both romantic and sexual attraction. 

 

Is he romantically attracted to Donghyuck? Well, the other’s lips seem extremely enticing these days, or maybe it was because of the new lip balm the boy was using, tinting his lips pink. 

 

Was he sexually attracted to Donghyuck? Sometimes, he would like to know the sounds Donghyuck makes, but he usually drowns it with other white-noises of information, heat rising up his cheeks. 

 

Commitment. That’s something that is considered only  _ after _ being together with someone. But neither Donghyuck, nor he, have dated anyone since that year four. He doesn’t think Donghyuck has even drank a sip of alcohol, or made out with anyone ever since his sixth year started. 

 

 

Maybe he is in love with Donghyuck. 

 

 

 

 

He tells Ten and Lucas this on their next tea session and Lucas spits out his coffee, drenching Ten, who glares at him. 

 

Lucas just stares at the other two as Ten cleans his  _ very _ expensive jacket, that Doyoung bought him, meticulously, whilst very calmly telling Mark that if he is sure, he should ask Donghyuck about it, and talk it out. Communication is key, he says. 

 

Mark says he will think about it. Ten nods in approval. Lucas still gapes and Ten hits his head again, rolling his eyes. 

 

 

 

So he thinking about it now, as he watches the other boys throw snowballs at each other, fingers absentmindedly toying with the small ring on his finger. Donghyuck had given it to him recently — a  _ friendship _ ring — saying that it is a belated birthday present, since they were fighting during Mark’s birthday. 

 

He watches Donghyuck’s skin glow under the masked sun rays, contrast outstanding, in comparison to the pure white snow. He sees Donghyuck’s crescent eyes and perfect row of teeth as he shouts and screams and laughs, high and honey-like. He watches Donghyuck shove Jaemin into the snow, drenching their coats. 

 

He watches Donghyuck, and he doesn’t even realise that Donghyuck is watching him too, until he realises he is staring into dark, 60% chocolate brown orbs. He shoots Donghyuck a small smile as the other trods over to him, who is currently shouting profanities back, as the other Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, tease him for chickening out of their snowball fight.

 

 

“Thinking about something?” Donghyuck asks as he stuffs his hands into his pockets.

 

Mark hums in reply. 

 

“Care to share?” 

 

“Maybe another time. I’m still thinking. I’m still not sure.” Mark says vaguely, eyes still trained on the mess of greens, blues, reds and yellows. 

 

Donghyuck hums. He snuggles next to Mark, nudging Mark’s arm, who, on reflex, stretches his arm out, and feels Donghyuck’s side press against his. 

 

They watch the snowflakes fall, Donghyuck’s gloved fingers catching some, musing at them and how pretty and pure they looked. Mark thinks Donghyuck is describing himself.

 

Mark watches the fascination pass Donghyuck’s face, and he begins to say something, about snowflakes and how they react to different kinds of music. But he pauses halfway, as he realises Donghyuck is no longer listening, staring into his eyes for way longer than expected, lost somewhere in his dark ones. Silence stretches comfortably between the two of them as they trace and memorise each other’s faces.

 

 

Mark thinks he is not the only one in love. 


	5. LA VIE EN ROSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LA VIE EN ROSE   
> —i see the world in bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thank you so much for your comments and kudos!! they are so heartwarming and it brightens my day, all the time :) 
> 
> we are nearing the end of this fic (and you would notice i'm updating fast because i wrote this as a one shot at first) thank you for reading so far! it's been a whirlwind of a ride, and its finally time to crack the HEAT up for this chapter ;)
> 
>  
> 
> social media:  
> [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)
> 
> do check out the first part of this series: just the two of us   
> also, my taeten fic that will be longer and is updated weekly: [hiraeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208459/chapters/37882865)

 

 

**_PART V, LA VIE EN ROSE_ **

_ I see the world in bliss _

 

Christmas Eve rolls around, and the school grounds are bustling with excitement as students clear the area to set up the wedding. Turns out, Ten and Doyoung don’t have to spend much, relying on the magic and the help from the students, and the kind hearted offers of the Hogsmeade shop owners, to do the flower arrangements and cakes. 

 

Mark is quite involved, taking out time to help Ten choose an outfit, going to different tailors all around to find the best one. Eventually, Ten sets for a Sacramento green suit; a majorly green inked blazer, with a little blue added into the mix. His shirt is a classic black, with a forest green bow tie to match. He looked stunning, with his midnight blue hair slicked back, his face sharp and contoured, his eyes sparkling; and it is not just from the makeup. 

 

Donghyuck, on the other hand, was placed to be in charge of ensuring the entire place is set up by 1.30pm, which is the time the guests arrive. So the two hardly saw each other since dawn; busy with their respective roles, determined to make the wedding perfect for their loved friends. 

 

The guests start taking their seats; there is Dumbledore and Snape, the previous generation of wizards; and Taeyong, Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeil; their friends, Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle, Jisung, Renjun and Winwin, with Yuta and Jungwoo, all seated in a neat row. The ghosts floated around, commenting noisily; someone was forced to bring the paintings out and set them on one of the walls as they had complained that they, too, had a right to see the wedding. 

 

Cobra lilies, red and blue roses, sunflowers, all lined the entrance gates, beautifully weaved through the iron gates by some talented Hufflepuffs; the floor was carpeted with a red velvet cloth; the pathway shovelled and cleared by the strong Gryffindors. The place was neat and orderly, seatings arranged and guests ushered by the unusually polite Slytherins; and the Ravenclaws had measured the amount of cloth, chairs, tables, and the schedules for the occasion, calculating everything down to the last inch and cent. Taeyong smiles as he sees everyone working together, one harmonious, Hogwarts’ student body. 

 

“Mark. Mark!” Lucas snaps his fingers in front of Mark’s face and he blinks his attention back to his face. He follows Mark’s line of sight, and smirks as his eyes fall on to a certain Slytherin. The Slytherin was hard at work, brows furrowed as he nodded and listened to the others, telling them instructions, pointing to another wave of guests that have just arrived. 

 

Donghyuck was wearing a dark, forest, rich green of velvety suit, with a black shirt underneath to match. His legs appear longer than usual, the pants suiting him very well. The shiny all black shoes that matches him, together with his styled turquoise hair and dangling earring from his one piercing, has Mark’s heart racing in the most unusual of ways. He looked  _ handsome _ . 

 

Up close, he was even more astounding. Someone had done his makeup for him, finding the right colour of foundation, doing his brows neatly in straight lines, and painting the upper lash line and outer V with some dark pine shade, and a brown-black eyeliner. He looked  _ stunning _ . 

 

“Close your mouth and stop staring, Mark Lee.” Lucas says as he tugs the other away, who is still not quite in the right mind, awestruck by his roommate’s beauty. 

 

They see Ten nervously waiting at the edge of the aisle way, and they go up to greet him. “Congratulations, Ten!” Lucas says loudly, clapping his cousin on the back. “The wedding is amazing.” Ten smiles at them, raising his eyebrows as he looks at Mark’s wandering eyes, searching for the same Slytherin he was watching earlier. 

 

“What are you looking for, Mark?” He asks. 

 

“Donghyuck.” The other replies without hesitance, his searching ceased as he watches the boy now stride towards their row of seats. 

 

“So have you made a conclusion yet?” The groom asked, a proud smile seeping onto his face. 

 

“I think I have.” Mark replies, heat rising up his neck, and he places his cold hands on his neck. 

 

“He is absolutely  _ awestruck _ by Donghyuck’s beauty. He is  _ so  _ whipped.” Lucas teases, whispering, not so discreetly, to his cousin. 

 

“I can tell.” Ten says gently, his heart filling with warmth. 

 

“He looks  _ too _ good. _ I _ don’t look good.” Mark says absentmindedly, eyes still trained on the younger, who is currently engaging in conversations with some guests seated in front of them. Malfoys. 

 

“You do, Mark.” Ten easily says, turning the boy around to look at his outfit. Mark was wearing a turtleneck of Royal blue. Draped over his shoulders, a long coat like blazer with a collar, flowing easily with the light, freezing wind. His pants hugged his legs nicely, in beautiful dark, rich, forest green. His favourite.  _ Donghyuck _ ’s favourite. 

 

Ten adjusts the collar of Mark’s turtleneck and gives a sound of approval. “You look good, Mark. Don’t worry about it. I don’t think Donghyuck minds how you look. He likes you heart best.” Ten says softly, fingers tapping lightly against Mark’s warmly clothed chest. “Now, I see Doyoung’s car. Go back to your seats. I’ll see you later.” He gives them another smile, before going onto the stage. 

 

 

 

The wedding was beautiful. Donghyuck cried a little, though he pretended he did not. Mark squeezes his thighs, his ring glinting under the sunlight. 

 

Mark watches Doyoung and Ten never break eye contact as they walk down the aisle. He watches them exchange their vows. He watches Ten look nervous for the first time, slowly cupping Doyoung’s flushed face, pressing their lips together. 

 

It’s an oddly intimate moment, and although hundreds of people are watching it, Mark averts his eyes away, feeling like it was a moment shared just for those two. He squeezes Donghyuck’s thighs harder, not because he felt uncomfortable, but because a desire was creeping up his heart. 

 

Donghyuck  _ thought  _ Mark was feeling uncomfortable (one of the few times he didn’t read the other right), and does what he usually does: He loosens Mark’s grip on his thigh and laces his fingers with Mark’s, like it’s the most casual thing on earth, their rings clicking together. 

 

It doesn’t help the growing urge in Mark’s heart, and he bites his lips. 

 

 

 

 

The day of celebration ends with a huge party, fireworks painting the sky, but Mark calls in early, politely excusing himself as he returns to the dorm, squishing his face into a pillow, trying hard to calm down his palpitating heart. He tries to breathe, in and out, and he has no idea why he feels this way, besides the knowing that he feels suffocated and stiff, especially with Donghyuck clinging around him the entire night. He felt like he could lose control. 

 

But Fate never does her master’s will, and the door creeps open, revealing the very person he so wanted to avoid. 

 

“You okay?” Donghyuck asks as he drops his blazer onto his seat, plopping down on the space next to Mark, lifting his head as he props his arm on the soft mattress, legs lying casually on the white sheets. 

 

Mark sighs, and tilts his head so that the pillow no longer suffocates him. He regrets it instantly, realising how close Donghyuck is. He badly wants to move away, but the heat radiating off Donghyuck’s body is intoxicating, and the brown eyes that stare right back into his darker ones, are drowning him. He can’t bear to move. 

 

“I’m fine.” He mumbles, averting his eyes, feeling the heat rising up his face. 

 

“Really? Your face is red. Are you sick? You acted standoffish during the entire ceremony.” Donghyuck raises a hand to touch Mark’s forehead and Mark leans in to it, though it sends sparks down his spine. Dangerous, but enticing.

 

“I’m fine.” He repeats, watching Donghyuck’s move as the other shifts to sit up a little more, now hovering over Mark. He watches Donghyuck’s throat move as he hums a little tune, fingers running through Mark’s locks, thumbs stroking Mark’s face. He’s sure his cheeks are on fire. 

 

Unconsciously, Mark’s hands find their way to Donghyuck’s hips as they steady the younger, toying at the belt hoops of his pants, caressing the sharp hip bone. They touch each other in silence, enjoying the intimacy. 

 

 

 

“Mark.”

 

“Hmm?” He hums, eyes tracing back to the younger’s face, who is looking at him with intensity and a little, a little fear. Mark wonders why. 

 

“Do you love anybody?” 

 

“What?” Mark asked out of reflex and shock. 

  
“Do you love anybody?” Donghyuck patiently repeats, still playing with the extremely freaky, bendable ears of Mark’s. 

 

A pause of silence, but Mark realises he has nothing to lose.

 

 

“I love you.” He says earnestly, and Donghyuck gives a nervous chuckle. 

 

“As a friend?” Donghyuck gently asks. 

 

“What if I said as a boyfriend?” He says without much thought, still marvelling at Donghyuck’s well sculpted hips, but pauses his movement as he feels Donghyuck’s hands freeze. 

 

“I’m sorry, I-” 

 

“No, it’s..it’s okay.” Donghyuck stutters a little, looking a little shocked. “I just never expected your confession to be so direct.” 

 

“So you knew I am in love with you?” Mark whispers, adjusting the other so that Donghyuck now sits comfortably between his legs, Donghyuck’s arms bracketing over either side of Mark’s face. He strokes Mark’s hair, twirling the locks. 

 

“I originally thought you just had a crush on me.” 

 

 

Mark hums in reply as he sweeps up Donghyuck’s hair. “Do you love me?” He asks. 

 

Donghyuck moves impossible close, his lips near Mark’s cheeks. He doesn’t answer the question, and only requests, “Can I kiss you?” How could Mark say no?

 

Mark hums in consent, not trusting his voice, his heart going a million miles an hour. Donghyuck moves himself up slightly, pressing his lips against Mark’s smooth forehead. They are soft and warm, exactly like how Mark thought they would be. 

 

Donghyuck moves south, humming a little as he presses one onto Mark’s cheekbones, and the bridge of his nose. He takes of Mark’s glasses slowly, and reaches to place them on the table, before returning to place another kiss on Mark’s ear. His breath hitches. 

 

 

 

“Can I kiss you lips?” Donghyuck asks softly, lips hovering, but not quite touching. Mark’s heart lurches at the fact that Donghyuck asked for his permission. He likes it. 

 

“Yes.” 

  
The first thing Mark registers is the flying sparks when their lips touch. Donghyuck’s are soft and velvety, albeit they are rougher in their movements, his tongue swiping over bitten lips as a consolation. Mark’s lips, on the other hand, are chapped and slightly rougher, but they are smoother and slower in movement, not exactly catching up with Donghyuck. 

 

Mark gently caresses Donghyuck’s hips, a signal for him to slow down, and the younger eases the tension in his body, his movements now more sensual than desperate, savouring the mint taste of Mark’s lips. 

 

Mark moves his lips away slowly, naturally. He kisses along Donghyuck’s jawline, cautiously, eyeing the other for any signs of discomfort, but none he sees; only Donghyuck’s eyes closed in pleasure, his head leaned forward onto the pillow, as he steadies himself and props his body up, so that he doesn’t crush Mark, with a hand on Mark’s shoulder, biting his lips, trying hard to control the pants that escape. 

 

Mark swipes his thumb over the torn lips, pressing slightly on them. His eyes say it all, and Donghyuck no longer holds back anything, whimpers filling Mark’s ear as he bites at the corner of Donghyuck’s jawline. 

 

Mark shifts and sits up a little, Donghyuck now straddling him; lips never leaving the skin, pants never ending as a sheen of sweat covers Donghyuck’s forehead. 

 

He kisses Donghyuck’s earring, his tongue touching the cold metal, and Donghyuck shivers, whispering a “please”. Mark almost laughs, it’s the first time the other has ever said please. He smirks, already forming a plan to tease Donghyuck about it later. 

 

He continues to bite on the skin, just shy of the piercing, tongue hot on the icy cold metal. Donghyuck shivers, and a whimper escapes. Mark laughs gently, before turning his attention, somewhere else. 

 

 

Mark carefully lifts Donghyuck’s head up, revealing his beautiful tanned skin, and he dives in, pressing warm, wet, open mouthed kisses down the neck, blowing over them as Donghyuck hisses, the grip on Mark’s hair tightening. 

 

He presses his teeth a little into the tender skin, waiting for a reaction. When he is rewarded with a soft moan, he continues to do so, sucking the marred flesh, until it turns a pretty red. He presses another kiss over the mark, before moving south to the collarbones, tracing their sharpness with his lips, eliciting a high whine from Donghyuck’s throat. 

 

Mark laughs again as he claims back Donghyuck’s lips, the other starting to ground his hips against Mark’s. Heat rising, and Mark watches Donghyuck’s eyes search his as the rest of their bodies did sinful things; Donghyuck looking as pure and innocent as a Slytherin could possibly be. 

 

 

“I thought you didn’t like touching.” Donghyuck pants, leaning his forehead against Mark’s, staring into his near black eyes. 

 

“I don’t. But I make an exception for you.” Mark breathes out as he grips hard on Donghyuck’s hips. “Stop it.” Donghyuck whines, pouting and Mark laughs again, a little breathless as he strokes Donghyuck’s face, his fingers tracing the trail of hickeys, across the jawline, down the neck, stopping short at the collarbones. 

 

“Ten and Lucas and everyone is going to scream at us tomorrow.” Mark whispers, marvelling at his work, not the least regretful. 

  
“It’s hard to fathom that just a few months ago, you flinched at the slightest touch.” Donghyuck says again as he goes up to their full body mirror at the corner of the room. “Mark!” He whines as he stares in horror (and secret delight) at the obvious marks. “What? It’s not my fault your skin is so enticing.” 

 

“You are so annoying.” Donghyuck says as he returns to the bed in resignation, snuggling next to Mark, tangling his legs with the others, closing his eyes in contentment and overflowing euphoria as Mark cards his fingers through the turquoise hair. 

 

 

“Do you love me?” Mark repeats his question, tense. Donghyuck didn't answer his question earlier on. What if this was all for pleasure’s sake? A short moment of panic rushes through him and he tenses. 

 

Donghyuck feels it, and immediately pulls away from the comfortable position at the crook of Mark’s neck. “Is it not obvious enough? I love you. I’ve loved you for a very long time; it’s embarrassing and annoying.” Mark chuckles at this, placing a sweet kiss on Donghyuck’s lips before the other settles down, relief washing over him.

 

 

They watch the fireworks paint the sky outside, and Mark asks him another question. “You loved me for a long time?” 

 

Donghyuck hums sleepily. 

 

“How long?” 

 

“Ever since we shared a room. It was a crush back then. I just loved you along the way.” Mark hums, his heart stuttering. 

 

 

He thinks of all the times Donghyuck would stare him; it wasn’t out of intrigument, it was out of love. He thinks of the times Donghyuck would flush a deep shade of red; it wasn’t the wind or cold, it was because he was flustered. He thinks of the way Donghyuck sometimes stops in the middle of his sentence, and his eyes avert somewhere else; it wasn’t because he has a short attention span, but it was because he loved Mark and had felt the same palpitating beats as Mark had felt all these years. 

 

 

 

 

They had been in love all the while, and neither knew. 

 

 

Roses take six weeks to bloom; as they took six years to understand their love. Perhaps the time lost was worth it. 

 

 

 

 

Mark thinks he slept with a smile on his face, a rare gem of sight indeed; for now his world is painted with colour, no clouds nor greyness, only sunshine and sparkles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone, please send a correct foundation shade to sm ent, and tell them to stop whitewashing my beautiful, melanin king, lee donghyuck. thank you, and have a nice day.


	6. dear DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dear DREAM  
> —we will always stay together, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! this has been such a fun fic to write and im always so happy to read all your comments :)   
> i was listening to dear DREAM last night and omylord did i cry a river ;(( im gg to miss OT7 so much 
> 
>  
> 
> social media:  
> [tumblr](https://tenecity.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tenecty)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me)

**_PART VI, DEAR DREAM_ **

 

Donghyuck grumbles as Mark shifts, only to close his eyes and fall back to deep sleep. Slumber comes easily now, with Mark by his side. 

 

NEWTS had ended, and these were the last days. They were spent with contentment, albeit a little anger as he had confronted Donghyuck’s parents. 

 

 

_ “You are ruining your child.” He says, through gritted teeth, hand holding firmly only to Donghyuck’s wrist, shielding him as he places Donghyuck behind him.  _

 

_ “Who are you to say so, mudblood?” Mr. Lee, Donghyuck’s father raises his voice, fire coating his words.  _

 

_ “I may be half blood, and that’s probably why I haven’t lost my humanity. You are  _ killing _ him. You place high expectations on him, burdens that he can’t carry because he is still a  _ child _. He has other things to worry about, and that doesn’t include having to maintain your political relationships or status.” Mark fires.  _

 

_ He feels no fear.  _

 

_ He is strong, he is pure, he is everything Donghyuck needs to stop his family from destroying him.  _

 

 

_ “I have no right to intervene, sir. But this is my  _ boyfriend _ , and I care. So please, show some consideration to the rest of your family members.” Mark ends icily, not the least caring about the shouts behind their back as they whip around, and purposefully walking out instead of appariating. He wanted to show Donghyuck’s father he couldn’t just suppress Donghyuck like that; at least, not anymore.  _

 

 

 

_ The day had started out with a dinner for Donghyuck to introduce Mark to his parents, as his boyfriend. It included coming out to his parents as well, and so, it was idealistic, especially since a shouting match ensued as soon as the word “boyfriend” slipped, and everything went downhill after.  _

 

_ But Donghyuck didn’t mind. He expected it from his conservative, homophobic and never accepting family. They had talked about it before. Mark didn’t want Donghyuck’s family to limit and suffocate him; and honestly, as much as he loved his family, he didn’t want it too. He wanted to be  _ happy.

 

_ Mark thinks its all worth it, having a face off with his possible future father-in-law, given that the moment they got home, Donghyuck had attacked him with so many kisses and love bites, Mark was going to have a hard time covering them up.  _

 

 

 

 

_ Mark had then introduced Donghyuck to his parents. They loved him to  _ bits _ , perhaps even showing him more favouritism then to Mark himself. He often complained, teasingly, as he watches his parents pile Donghyuck’s plate with foods, even going all the way out, as to cooking his favourite dishes.  _

 

_ Donghyuck would purposefully smile cheekily as he waved a chicken wing right in Mark’s face, his parents laughing in the background at the sour look on Mark’s face.  _

 

 

_ His mother had even confided that she wants Donghyuck to be The One. In which, Mark had blushed so furiously, his mother wouldn’t stop teasing him about it.  _

 

_ He watches Donghyuck listen earnestly to his mother tell him stories about her as a young child, laughing with his father as they played baseball, hugging Mark’s cat so tightly to his chest, Mark found it so endearing, his heart almost combusted. And he can’t help, but feel heartache and unfairness seep through his mind: that he had so much, and Donghyuck had so little.  _

 

_ When Donghyuck said that he was glad he finally found a family that accepted him, Mark couldn’t stop crying for hours after. Donghyuck went into a full on panic mode as he bought tens of tubs of ice cream and more navy blue ink bottles, and Mark couldn’t decide whether to laugh or cry.  _

 

 

 

 

 

However, for the most part, Mark was extremely happy; he doesn’t remember the last time he had felt this way. But there was still one more thorn amongst the roses, and there was a constant ache that set in his heart, as he realises he is actually going out into the real world; be a real wizard. 

 

He wasn’t going to be with Donghyuck all the time; he wasn’t going to spend lazy evenings reading and playing with Donghyuck’s hair; he wasn’t going to be there for all the battles Donghyuck had lined up in front of him,  _ them. _

 

 

Donghyuck had said he wanted to try and speak to his parents again, without Mark. It may go better, he had suggested with a shrug, and Mark’s face only tightened with worry. But he relented. What Donghyuck wants, what Donghyuck gets. 

 

“It’s going to be a long journey, you know that right, Hyuck?” Mark says gently, intertwining their hands. They were watching the sunset from the roof of Mark’s house. It was a beautiful mix of oranges, pinks and reds; it was even more breathtaking, when they watched the sky transition into purples and shades of blue.   
  


“I’m not an idiot, Mark. I know what’s install for me. Don’t worry too much, Ravenclaw.” The other says, chuckling a little. Mark knows, that behind the tough, sarcastic facade, Donghyuck’s heart was full of fears. 

 

“We’ll go through it together.” Mark promises, linking their pinkies together. Donghyuck presses a kiss on Mark’s cheek, laughing in his ear. “If we don’t, you’re dead meat.” He calls out, running down the stairs as Mark chases him from behind. 

 

 

 

 

 

Meeting up and going on dates was going to be ten times harder. They would make it work, he knows. But still, it was unbearable, to leave Donghyuck, even though it was only temporarily. One year later, Donghyuck would join him. Three hundred and sixty five days. He wishes it would go faster, although it has yet to start. 

 

 

 

 

Sentiments rise as the sun rose past the peaks of mountains at dawn; he takes a parchment and his quill, dipping it carefully into navy blue ink, letters sprawling in huge swoops, curving beautifully as he fills the page: a love letter for his sun. 

 

 

“To the boy I love: 

 

  This is only one part of something passing

I don’t want this to sound like

We’re about to depart.

 

If I ever get lost

I am not going to make it obvious.

 

I will call back

Don’t forget the tone I called you

Chant it like we always did.

 

Hope we always feel like

We are each other’s home. 

 

So to the boy I love, that holds my entire world, 

                 I love you. 

                                       Markie.”

 

He sets the quill down, only then realising the weight on his shoulder, a chin propped against it. Donghyuck’s sleepy eyes and wobbly fingers trace the words over and over again. When he opens his mouth, Mark is already burning from embarrassment. The letter wasn’t supposed to be read while he was here. 

 

“You’re handwriting is really ugly.” Donghyuck whispers, words tickling Mark’s ear. The elder sighs and turns around so that Donghyuck can straddle his hips, sitting comfortably as he plays with Mark’s sideburns, soft, lilting touches skimming the skin. 

 

“And  _ you _ , are insufferable.” Mark whispers against Donghyuck’s adam’s apple, watching it bob as Mark places a soft kiss next to it. He likes it when he does this; open mouthed kisses on the neck, light bites at the corner of the jawline, a full kiss as he slots his own mouth with Donghyuck’s, swallowing the delectable sounds escaping the pink lips and hot cavern. 

 

“But you still love me.” Donghyuck retorts back, panting a little at this point, fingers gripping the roots of Mark’s hair, giving the elder a pleasurable pain as Mark bites on the collarbone, leaving tooth marks.

 

“Yes. You are unfortunately, absolutely right.” Mark breathes out, knocking their foreheads together, giggling slightly. 

 

 

 

The sun rises, and the world awakes. 

 

And there he was: him, his books, his parchment, his quill; and his favourite person in the world, stroking his face gently. 

 

He no longer remembers why touching was so intolerable; not with the person he loves, kissing him under the warm sun rays, or cold, winter, filtered morning sun, or under the moonlight. Touching connected him, a thread between him and Donghyuck. 

 

He is no longer afraid. 

 

He is strong, he is pure, he is everything Donghyuck ever needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortest, messiest chapter yet, but maybe because my feelings are all over the place because in 40 odd days, there is no more DREAM


End file.
